


Bang

by animehead



Category: Space ☆ Dandy
Genre: Humor, M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animehead/pseuds/animehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dandy and crew pick up a familiar looking stray who is more than willing to earn his keep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang

He almost regrets that last trip to Boobies when he stares at the current cost for fuel on this particular planet. He can think of ten million things he’d rather be spending money on, but if it makes the Aloha Oe soar through space, then it’s an expense that he’s willing to pay. 

But still, he wishes his most recent visit to Boobies was at least worth it. 

Well, not that it wasn’t worth it. Tits and ass are  _always_ worth it. It’s just that he has QT and the damn cat messing up his flow with the ladies. They’re both terrible wingmen, never willing to take one for the team so he can score. Speaking of scoring, it’s been far too long since he’s felt the touch of silky smooth legs around his waist, or soft thighs pressed firmly against his cheeks. 

A man’s got needs, baby. 

Once the Aloha Oe is all fueled up and purring like a kitten—a real kitten, unlike a certain crew member from the planet Beetlejuice that smells like freeloader and rotten fish—Dandy, Meow, and QT are fully prepared to take off. They’ll comb the galaxy searching for unclassified aliens, ones that will rake in the big bucks, maybe they’ll even run into a couple of beautiful ladies along the way.

When he closes his eyes, Dandy can almost picture a gorgeous woman begging to be rescued from some horrible creature. He’ll swoop in, destroy the alien with minimal effort, take the woman in his arms, gently glide his fingers along her neck, down her shoulders, and finally settle them right on top of two beautiful, bouncy, perky—

“Um, do you hear something?”

“Hm?” Dandy has to release the mental image of him fondling a gorgeous woman in order to snap back into reality. “Hear what, QT?”

“I don’t know. It almost sounds like someone is yelling.”

“Huh? All I hear is the sound of that lazy cat clacking away at that phone of his.”

“Hey!”

“No, it’s not that. I think maybe—” The sound of more shouting followed by a round of thumps against the Aloha Oe, interrupts QT from speaking. The robot rushes over to the front of the ship, leaning its frame against the glass, small eyes widening when it spots an actual person pounding his fist against steel. “Hey, isn’t that—”

“What the hell is  _he_ doing here?” Dandy asks, immediately getting up and rushing toward the hatch, smashing his fist against a button so that it’s open by the time he gets there. 

He’s assaulted by a gust of wind when the hatch opens, warm heat, and a few random sparkles fluttering around him. Cursing, Dandy flails his hands, successfully dispelling the twinkling annoyances away from his face. 

“What do you want? I thought I got rid of you.”

“Hi, Dandy,” Prince says, blue eyes twinkling as he reaches up to brush a strand of hair away from his face. “Aren’t you going to invite me onto your ship?”

“Hell no.”

“But I’m stranded in the middle of nowhere.”

“Tough luck.”

“Maybe you should let him come aboard,” QT says. “It’ll probably be bad karma if you leave him here.”

“You sure don’t need anymore of that,” Meow adds. 

“Huh? What? When… When did you two get here? And anyway, this ship doesn’t need anymore crew members. We already have one too many freeloaders as it is.”

“But Prince is an exceptional pilot. He might be able to—”

“I said no, and I mean no.”

“So can I come on…”

“No!”

“Yes!”

It’s pretty shitty being the captain of a ship and having your lousy crew members outvote you on important things like letting a smart-mouthed bastard join your crew. It doesn’t matter how hard he glares at Prince, the asshole just smiles at him, cocks his head to the side like a confused and eager puppy. 

They’ve been traveling for a couple of hours now. Dandy can’t stand to hear another one of Prince’s stories, but QT and Meow seem to be really into them. They don’t ever listen to his stories like that. 

Lousy crew. 

“Don’t think you’re going to just sit around here with that know it all grin of yours. If you think you’re going to eat up all of our food and take up space without pulling your own weight, bastard, you got another thing coming. You’re going to have to pay up. Earn your keep.”

“I don’t have a problem with that,” Prince says. 

Dandy wants to ask Prince what he was even doing wandering a planet without his ship or crew in the first place, but he refuses to show Prince that he has any interest in him. He also wants to ask what Prince plans to do to help out, or how much he plans to pay, but he feels like he’ll have a better chance of coming up with an arrangement to his advantage when QT and Meow aren’t around. 

“Tsk. Anyway, put her on autopilot, QT. I’m gonna’ catch a some Z’s.”

“Sure thing, Dandy.”

“You two keep an eye on that one. I don’t trust him.” 

Dandy stares at prince, eyes narrowed, as if to tell Prince that he’s watching him before he finally turns and walks away. He forgets about Prince almost immediately as he enters his room, smiling when he takes sight of the posters of half naked babes lining his walls. 

As he settles into bed, he grins at one of the posters, his gaze lingering on thick thighs and a perfectly round ass. He whistles appreciatively and closes his eyes. “Now that’s an ass, baby,” he murmurs, and swiftly falls asleep. 

The added weight on his bed almost an hour later isn’t enough to wake him, but it does somehow slip into his dream. 

“Mm, slow down, Honey. We have all night.” Dandy groans, fingers tangling into blonde hair that he grasps with gentle tugs of his wrist. Her lips feel like velvet gliding over his skin, soft and warm, teeth nibbling at his neck, delicate hands pulling at his shirt until she can slip them beneath the fabric and caress his abdomen. 

Her fingers don’t stay at his waist for long. They opt to moving further south, easily unfastening his belt and pants, and then unceremoniously shoving inside the opening. 

“Impatient, eh?” Dandy chuckles. “Tell me, beautiful,” Dandy begins. “What are you going to do with that?”

“Why, earn my keep, of course,” she says, but to Dandy, her voice sounds odd. 

It almost sounds like…

Dandy’s eyes snap open and his vision is immediately full of pale blue hair. It takes him a second to realize who the hair belongs to, and more importantly, who those teeth belong to as they tug at his skin. 

“What the hell?!” Dandy shoves back, freeing himself from Prince’s lips, eyes widening when he realizes that the other man is practically naked save for a shirt that just barely covers parts of him that Dandy has no plans of ever seeing. “What’s the matter with you? You can’t just come into a man’s room and slobber all over his neck.”

“You told me to pay up,” Prince says, and he doesn’t look the least bit ashamed or put out. In fact, Dandy would go as far to say as he looks pretty amused. 

“I don’t know what you were thinking in that jackass head of yours, but this sure as hell isn’t it.”

“Why not?” Prince asks.

“Why not… What do you mean, why not? What do you think? I’m a ladies man. You gotta’ have boobies, baby. That’s the only language I speak.”

“You can pretend.”

“Why pretend when you can have the real thing?” Dandy replies. 

“And when’s the last time you actually had the real thing?” Prince counters. He smirks, knowing the embarrassed look on Dandy’s face means that it has been quite some time. “No one has to know.”

“Yeah, well,  _I’ll_  know.”

“We can stop if you don’t like it.”

“What the hell makes you think I would even want to?” Dandy keeps his eyes locked with Prince’s, watching as the other man smiles, licks his lips, and draws his attention down to Dandy’s lap. 

The sudden spike of arousal that shoots through Dandy’s body is both terrifying and exciting. 

“N-No, way,” Dandy says, hands going up, palms flat and pointed outward as if telling Prince to stop. “That is strictly for women.” 

And yet, it was getting harder and harder to keep control of himself. 

Damn. 

That was probably the wrong choice of words. 

“Are you sure?”

Dandy feels like he’s holding his breath as he stares at Prince. He sort of looks like a woman with his long two tone hair and dainty frame. Dandy supposes if he was going to have a guy give him a bit of special attention, Prince was probably the closest to a woman he was going to get. Plus his lips were kind of nice for a dude’s. They were soft. 

He could probably give pretty good head with soft lips like that. 

No, wait. This is crazy. What is he even thinking? 

And yet…

“I mean… suppose I  _did_  let you. Would you even know how to? I don’t want to let you anywhere near it if you don’t know what you’re doing”

“Well, there’s only one way to find out, isn’t it?”

Dandy likes to tell himself that he tried to make Prince stop, that Prince was stronger than he looked and overpowered him. But the truth is that Dandy didn’t do a thing when Prince bent between his legs, gripped the waist of Dandy’s pants and boxers, and pulled them down. 

Even when his cock sprang free and Prince moaned, leaned down further, breathed softly against the tip, making it twitch, Dandy still did nothing. No, wait. That’s not exactly true. Dandy tangled his fingers in Prince’s hair, and shoved his head down. 

Which is where they are now, Prince’s lips around Dandy’s cock, his head rising and lowering, taking in as much of Dandy’s dick as he can without gagging. Dandy was right, after all, but he isn’t surprised. Man, woman, alien, or whatever, some people have lips that are just made for sucking a guy off and Prince is one of those people. 

He’s greedy, doesn’t mind getting dirty, lips swollen and plump, mouth and chin glistening with saliva. He doesn’t close his eyes like Dandy’s used to. He stares up at Dandy, meeting his gaze, never breaking eye contact even when Dandy grips his hair like reins and thrusts his hips, fucking Prince’s wet, ravenous mouth until he feels the telltale signs of his orgasm approaching. 

But as much as he wants to cum, wants to flood Prince’s mouth, wants to shock and surprise him with the sudden taste of Dandy’s days, weeks,  _months_ of pent-up frustration, Dandy stops. 

Pulling on Prince’s hair, Dandy pants, heavy puffs of breath coming from his lips as he tightens his grip in Prince’s hair, veins protruding against skin, trying to prevent Prince from bending down and taking Dandy’s cock back into his mouth. 

“Dandy…” Prince says, impatience and disappointment evident in his tone. 

“Just… wait a sec, would you?” Dandy lets out a shaky breath, closes his eyes, shakes his head, and opens his eyes again. “Don’t you want to… I mean, I still dig chicks and everything, but…”

“Are you sure you mature enough to handle something like that?” Prince asks him, and Dandy has the intense urge to prove himself. 

There’s a bit of fumbling after that. Thanks to him being a man and having needs, he thankfully has lube. Self-love is nice, but it’s rough on the hands without a little something to slick up the path. 

He’s ready for it. Hell, he’s conquered plenty of things in his lifetime, so Prince’s ass should be a piece of cake. He has to admit that things are a bit unnerving with Prince’s cock standing at attention like that, constantly reminding him that Prince is actually a dude, but he can handle it. 

Totally. 

That is until Prince explains to him that he has to use his fingers first. 

He’s definitely certain that he’s wincing even before his slick fingers slide inside of Prince. He doesn’t try to pretend that he’s completely turned on by this because he isn’t. He doesn’t hate it, but he’s not particularly a fan of shoving his fingers in anyone’s ass regardless of whether or not they’re a gorgeous woman or a beautiful man. 

Okay, apparently he thinks Prince is beautiful now. Fine. He’ll mull over that later. 

Dandy tries to focus on Prince’s face to keep from thinking about what he’s actually doing to him. Prince seems to be enjoying it about as much as Dandy. His face is twisted up as if he’s in pain, and Dandy almost feels sorry for him. He’s second from asking Prince if they should just call it quits when he thrusts up, hooks his fingers, angles his wrists, and Prince lets out a cry so erotic that it goes straight through Dandy’s ears and down to his cock. 

“You okay?” Dandy asks. 

Prince’s eyes are open, and his lips are parted, but he doesn’t seem capable of speaking so he just nods his head, cries out, and arches his back when Dandy hits that spot again. Dandy tries a couple more times, only managing to brush against it once more, but the last one is the most important because Prince actually shouts Dandy’s name this time. 

It happens quickly after that, as things tend to do. Dandy slides his fingers out of Prince’s ass, grabs the bottle of lube—along with a condom that thankfully hasn’t expired—and pours more than enough of it into his palm. He massages the cool, slippery liquid into his cock, one slick hand reaching down to stop Prince from positioning himself onto his hands and knees. 

“Stay on your back.” 

After all, Prince did blow him. The least Dandy could do was stare into his eyes while he fucked him. 

Prince is unbelievably tight, and it takes everything for Dandy not to cry out from each inch of his cock that slides into the other man. When he’s completely inside of Prince, he has to take a moment to just stay put, weight resting on his hands, arms trembling, cock pulsing from the delicious warm squeeze around it. 

“Are you all right?” Dandy asks, his words coming out weak and breathless. 

“I should be asking you that,” Prince says, his words sounding just as weak. “You look like you’re about to pass out.”

“Shut up,” Dandy replies, shifts slightly, hooks his arms beneath Prince’s knees and slams into him. 

Prince is as equally loud as he is tight, and his fingernails feel like small daggers as they dig into Dandy’s back. Dandy ignores it, though, enjoys the pain that spreads along his skin as he pounds into Prince. 

“Dandy,” Prince whimpers, and Dandy would taunt him for that, but Prince feels so good beneath him that he simply kisses him instead. It isn’t as gentle as it is when he kisses women. Honestly, it’s a pretty sloppy and miserable kiss, but it somehow works for them and it isn’t long before Dandy once again feels his orgasm hurdling through him. 

“Fuck,” Dandy groans. He doesn’t try to stop it this time, doesn’t try to prolong what he’s been waiting for since the moment Prince first wrapped his perfect lips around his cock. 

Dandy breaks the kiss, presses his face against Prince’s neck, and cries out, hips jerking violently as he cums, squirting into latex, toes curled to the point where he feels like he’ll get cramps in the soles of his feet. 

He’s gone now, weak and boneless, tremors rocking his body as he struggles to calm his breathing. Even through all of this, Dandy manages to reach between their pressed bodies and grasps Prince’s cock. He strokes it lazily, thumb swiping over the slit, smearing precum, lips and teeth nipping at a soft earlobe, grazing against a pale neck, and tugging at the slope of Prince’s shoulder. 

Prince cums shortly after that, shouting Dandy’s name, back arched amazingly high, fingers clawing at Dandy’s biceps and shoulders, cum spurting onto Dandy’s stomach and dripping back onto him. 

It’s silent then, save for their heavy breathing. It’s a challenge to see who speaks first. When Dandy can no longer stand the quietness, he caves and breaks the silence. 

“So… what did you think?”

When Prince doesn’t answer, Dandy pulls his face away from Prince’s neck and stares down at him only to discover that he has fallen asleep. 

Dandy smirks at that, slides out of Prince, tosses the condom, lies on his back, folds his hands behind his head, and grins up at the ceiling. 

“Still got it.”

He stays put for a few minutes until the realization of what he’s just done sets in, and he throws on his clothes and creeps out of the room, leaving Prince alone, still blissfully sleeping. 

“Well, that was loud,” Meow says. 

“It really was,” QT agrees. 

“Uh, yeah…” Dandy scratches the back of his head in embarrassment. “Sorry about that.” He’s quiet for a moment before adding, “I still dig chicks, though.”

“Well, that’s not a surprise,” QT replies sarcastically, before turning his attention back to the dashboard. “Can we get back to work now?”

“I’m hungry,” Meow says. “Food first.”

Dandy blinks, surprised that no one has anything to say about what just happened between him and Prince. Then again, why should they? 

Doesn’t matter who pulls the trigger. 

All that matters is the release, baby. 


End file.
